


Yesterday I Died

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullying, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, First Time, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Self-Harm, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren, Violence, Yaoi, innocent!eren, ish, nerd eren, punk Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wastes his time wishing for a future he doesn't even think he wants. Each day is a challenge, just getting up and going to school. Then he notices a brunet in the front of his AP English class, the one with the mismatched eyes and kind smile. Had he always been there? Who is he? And why does Levi feel drawn to him?</p><p>or the one where Levi is a badboy punk with issues that just seem to pile on top of him. And Eren is a hardworking kid with a radiant smile that helps him look forward to the next day. Somehow they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday I Died

There wasn't much of a soul of his that day.

It was just his body sitting limp in the seat of his math class.

Leaning on his palm as the teacher droned on and on about ..what exactly?

His heavy-lidded eyes slowly closed shut, the monotone drone drifting into a dull noise. The just slightly cool, still air submerged his head into nothingness. It was a good feeling. Of not being there. Of feeling nothing. Nothing was just, nothing.

The illusion of course was broken- why would anything good last- by an abrupt kick to his shin. His eyes snapped open and the blurred faces of his classmates came to view. The world settled around him. A small room with windows letting in stuffy air, people he'd seen for years yet had no idea of their names, a middle-aged woman, big brown eyes staring intently at him...

That was his world.

Levi sighed and glared at Hanji.

"Pay attention!" she whispered, smiling like an idiot.

"That fucking hurt."

"You hit me all the time though?" she blinked.

He was bored. Bored, boooored. It was the same shit everyday. He didn't want to deal with any of it. The teachers, the stares, the repetitive noise. At this point he'd go skydiving for some change in his life.

But he wouldn't change it. Isn't that funny?

More like he couldn't... somehow.

Complain about it but when it comes down to it, just how do you change your life? There's a routine, from right when you wake up to the moment you go to sleep and Levi had one. It was like an addiction. It was hard to break.

Levi hated it when they asked what he would do after school. That was such a bullshit question anyways, 'What will you do with your life?.' It resulted in stretched, awkward silences of narrowed eyes and nervous glances. He _didn't know_ , was that so hard to understand? So he didn't care.

Stuff.

Yeah, stuff.

He was in his last year of highschool and had no idea what to do afterwards. But getting through highschool was like strangling himself, it was torture. Freedom by death didn't come soon enough and the years he had spent in them were only bad memories. They say high school wasn't even important in the long run so why did everyone make such a big deal anyways? Four years was nothing compared to the rest of your life.

The bell rang.

He slung his beat up backpack around his shoulder and adjusted the wristbands on his arms. He leisurely followed the horde of students out of the door. This was his least favorite part. Walking in the sweaty crowds of kids through the tight hallways. He wrinkled his nose, seriously hadn't any them ever heard of deodorant? He hated walking through the hallways with a burning passion. He hated the, 'Hey move!' or the 'Hurry up!'. It ground on his nerves and made him want to turn around and tell them to shut up walk the _fuck_ around him because there was definitely enough space.

Hanji was going off about something that happened at some shop she worked at. He wasn't really listening and he didn't really care but for some reason she kept talking.

"..it was so funny! The kid dropped his ice cream cone right? And then he tries to save it but ends up tripping and lands face first into his ice cream, hahaha!" she laughed, opening her locker. Her hands slammed against the metal door, cackling like it was a riot.

Levi shrugged, "Really? Not that funny."

"What!?" She gasps, seemingly offended while grabbing a textbook, "It was hilarious, he started crying and snot came out everywhere.." she struggled to maintain a straight face but ended up making a stupid expression. In the end she ended up guffawing.

"That's just gross." Levi leaned on the lockers next to hers, swiping through song titles absentmindedly on his iPod.

Hanji was one of his friends he guessed. She was very eccentric and peppy and just annoying. Usually, people with common sense stayed away from her. Stayed away from both of them so Levi guessed they had something in common. He had met her when they were young and somehow he just couldn't shake her off his leg.

"You had to be there!" she wiped a tear from under her glasses.

"Kids are gross with their sticky, little fingers." he shivered just thinking about it. The black-haired male took out his black Skull candy headphones and plugged them in his ipod, half-listening to Hanji, as always.

Hanji slammed her locker shut. Shaking her head in mock sadness she said, "You think everything is gross, Levi!~" Levi pushed off the locker and leaded the way to their next class with his arms crossed, glaring at those who blocked his way.

As if that wasn't obvious.

 

xxxx

 

The next classes were a boring stretch of time. Levi forgot everything he might've learned of course. It's not like he really needed to. He was smart enough, knowing most of what they were teaching. And so here he was out in the back of the school smoking a cigarette. What? He needed it. The whole day had been its usual annoying pattern with Hanji's chattering, stares and pointing and plain boredom. He leaned back against the brick wall and watched, transfixed, as his exhales of smoke slithered into the clear, blue sky.

It calmed him.

With his head leaned back on the cool wall watching the poofy clouds lazily roll by.

Since it was the start of school, summer would soon come to an end. It would start to get cold again, Levi thought absentmindedly. There was that to look forward to then. There wasn't really anything he'd miss from summer. He hated the stiff, humid air that stuck to your skin like glue. Or the mosquitoes that thought it was okay to buzz in your ears as you went to sleep. Gross, sticky, heat. No thanks. No, he was looking forward for it to end. But right now wasn't so bad as before. The air was cooler, and he liked to wear his sleeveless shirts, mainly for showing off his biceps but whatever.

It was relaxing alone. A breeze swayed the decorative bells from the store across the school. The cicadas buzzed softly in the background, singing their farewells to the season. His eyes drooped shut.

A sudden vibration in his pants pocket alerted him and he took it out. He almost groaned. His alone time was ruined. Right when he'd been feeling relatively calm and relaxed... Damn. It always happened.

"Erwin.." he sighed to himself as he looked at the person who had texted him.

   _Erwin: hey._

Levi: what do you want

   _Erwin: woah woah i just want to know if you're gonna eat with us, hanji is getting antsy_

Levi: whatever

   _Erwin: so a yes or no_

Levi: yes holy shit ill fucking go eat

   _Erwin: hurry your ass up_

Levi glared at the brightly lit touch screen in slight anger. "Getting antsy my ass, she can go fuck herself." he shoved the phone back into his pants a bit too forcefully and dropped the cigarette butt onto the ground.

Luckily, the courtyard where the kids liked to eat outside was just around the corner and down a pathway so it's not like someone would go looking for him.

He strolled down the pathway, glancing at what he was wearing. Just his sleeveless, white band shirt and black skinny jeans. He had on his usual crazy amount of wristbands and bracelets on both arms. You could say it like a collection... on his arms. He had on a couple silver necklaces since he liked the way they clinked when he walked. And a couple black and blue rings, you could never go wrong with them. Under his heavy-lidded eyes was eyeliner and let's not forget his strange but fitting undercut hair.

He passed several laughing girls who instantly quieted in what they probably thought was inconspicuous when he passed them.

It was probably his jeans they were looking at since it was pretty hot out.

But then again, it was probably all of the silver piercings on his face. Snake bite rings on his lips, on his eyebrow, a lot on his earlobes and two black plugs. He also had an industrial piercing on his right ear. It was an arrow. It had hurt like a bitch but it was worth it.

It was a little hot to wear jeans and he winced at the thought. Nearing the outdoor tables, he frowned a bit when he heard the loud chattering immediately fill his ears. Right away he spotted the idiot Hanji who somehow managed to snort out milk. Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste and sat the furthest seat away from her. She smiled at him goofily as milk dribbled out of her mouth.

"I was wondering where you were Levi!"

Levi turned his face from her. This was why he hated milk.

Erwin was typing something on his laptop, "You shouldn't go out and smoke on school grounds." he said, glancing at Levi. He was a tall man with blond hair and a strong build. Which was probably due to the numerous sports he took part in, the main being football. He was also very intelligent, he knew what he wanted to do and would do it. He was kind and fair to everybody and was easy to get along with but held a sense of authority that made everyone listen to him. Except Levi of course.

"I don't care." It wouldn't be the first time anyways.

Erwin rolled his electric, blue eyes, smiling. He always tried to help Levi, but it went in one ear and only went out the other.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Levi?" he heard a feminine voice ask next to him.

He turned his slate, grey eyes to the voice. It was Petra, the sweet girl with a small face and golden eyes.

"I'm not really hungry." he replied simply. She was really the only one he tolerated, Erwin sometimes too. When he wasn't being a matter-of-fact prick.

She smiled brightly and dug into her bag. She pulled out a little pink, cloth covered box and set it in front of Levi.

Levi raised a perfect, black eyebrow. "What is this?"

Petra blushed a bit, looking a bit nervous. "Well I read that in Japan people call their homemade lunch 'bento' so I went ahead and made one for you." she smiled.

He took off the cloth, revealing white rice, some fried shrimp tempura and vegetables.

"I know you don't eat much so I didn't make a lot. But make sure you at least eat some of it!" Levi looked at it and moved it around with a fork. He brought it to his mouth and ate some of the sticky rice. He forgot he hadn't had breakfast. Petra was a lifesaver but he wouldn't tell her that.

He nodded his head, "It's good, thanks." he began eating slowly.

Oluo steamed next to her, obviously jealous. "And you didn't make any for the rest of us, Petra?!"

Petra rolled her eyes. "Everyone eats here, Levi doesn't."

Oluo winced and Hanji laughed.

"Buuuut," Petra gave a sly grin then reached into her bag again and pulled out a plate with a napkin covering it. "I _did_ bring cookies." She set the plate in the middle of their table and tore off the napkin.

"Voila!"

"Uwoahhh!!" Hanji clapped her hands in excitement, "What else is there in that magical bag?!"

"Just that." Petra laughed, "I made these in Home-Ec. She lets us take them home. Thought I'd share with you guys."

Hanji bluntly grabbed a handful and shoved some in her mouth. She flicked crumbs off her finger. "Delish."

"H-hey!" Oluo gasped, "Don't take all of them!" he said as he fought with Hanji who was too busy gobbling up the slightly burnt cookies.

"Don't move around so much Oluo, you'll-"

Blood spurted onto his shirt.

"Bite your tongue.." Petra sighed and shook her head already getting a napkin for him. She might as well sew his name onto it.

Levi chewed his shrimp slowly watching the usual scene unfold.

"Hanji, seriously, you're getting crumbs all over my laptop." Erwin raised an enormous eyebrow at the shaggy, brown haired girl.

Levi shook his head back and forth to himself. He didn't understand how they put up with each other. With him more specifically. He had enough balls to admit he was a picky misanthrope who deserved to just be alone for the rest of his life, honestly. It was hard to thank them, be friendly. He didn't know how. What should he do? They give him kindness and he repaid them with a bad attitude and stress. But that was just how he was.

Food, concern, friendship.

He looked at them. He was surrounded them, near them. But why did he feel so far?

He chuckled dryly to himself as they argued playfully in the background.

The simple yet nice meal felt like ash on his tongue.

 _Wow_ , he thought to himself, _I'm such a shitty friend._

 

xxxx

 

 

The first day is always the most tiresome, getting up early after three months of all nighters. The remnants of summer heat. The brute students. The irritable teachers. Grueling tests. Confusing homework. He was so eager to just go home and take a nice shower.

So he definitely wasn't up to confronting douchebags who thought they were the shit.

It was afterschool and he had somehow forgotten his bag in his locker in his attempt to escape the prison. Erwin had left before him, regretfully saying he couldn't give him a ride, something about a family dinner. But it was fine and Levi had only brushed him off. He'd brought his bike afterall. Opening his locker, he swiftly grabbed his bag, intent on leaving as soon as possible. He didn't have to be anywhere in specific, but still..

"Well lookie what we here, guys!" a voice taunted, disrupting the silence, the aggravating voice echoing off the cold walls. The hallway was basically empty, everyone wanting to be home as quickly as possible.

Levi turned around to see three stupid looking idiots with derisive sneers plastered on their mouths. The leader had an ugly face, Levi noted. They all did.

Levi rolled his eyes and started to walk past them, he didn't have time for this.

The leader towered in front of him, "And where do you think _you're_ going, shorty?"

Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Are you scared?" his cronies cackled, "I thought the rumors _were_ a little exaggerated. The big, bad emo can't be all that scary. I mean come _on_." He jeered, so obviously trying to egg Levi on.

"I think you're all bark and no bite anyways. You probably don't know how to fight, right? Haha, man I'm disappointed."

Levi turned around slowly, his bangs obscuring his eyes. The two other guys instantly stopped laughing, sensing something dreadfully wrong.

"Or maybe it's because the faggot is actually really scared? Afraid without that ADHD glasses girl or your tall boyfriend to help you??"

The air was cold, prickling almost. Still and tense; the calm before a storm.

"U-uh I think you should stop.." one said, shuffling his feet nervously. The shorter man was emitting a rage infested aura that made him want to piss his pants.

"Stop? _Stop?!_ " the leader guffawed hysterically, "Or what? I can squish him like an ant with the bottom of my foot."

"Did you just..."

"Ehhh?" the leader cupped his hand mockingly around his ear, "Couldn't hear ya down there-"

"Don't..." Levi's kick to the guys gut was swift and rib crushing, "Call me short." his eyes were livid as the leader tumbled to the ground, painfully clutching his stomach.

One of the cronies touched his leaders shoulder. "Are you okay!?" the leader wheezed with horrified wide eyes, unable to speak. His lip was bleeding from a cut.

The other one- the fat one- was fairly dumb and tried to make lunge for Levi's throat, wanting revenge. It was effortlessly blocked and then Levi punched him square in the nose. With the crunch and blood splurting out like a fountain, he assumed it was broken. The idiot rolled to the ground, crying. So Levi flicked his wrist, feeling disgusted at the blood on his knuckles. He began walking to turn the corner to the main hallway which led to the exit.

The last buffoon decided to contribute for some reason and kicked unexpectedly hard at the back of Levi's leg causing him to stumble a bit, almost crashing to the ground.

"You fucking fag-!"

Levi spun around just in time and ducked an incoming punch. He raised his good leg and kicked the guy harshly in the stomach so that he landed flat on his back. Levi turned his stone cold gaze at the other two gawking in shock. He brought his shoe roughly to the guys' nuts who was splayed on the floor awkwardly, grounding them with his heel. He screamed in pain but Levi ignored him.

"Don't let me see your shitty fucking faces ever again." he said and then turned to the horror painted faces with a wide-eyed angry look that just creeped them all out. When they didn't move an inch, Levi took a step toward them, "Leave!" All  three of them stumbled to their feet and sprint the other way. He saw a puddle of something wet next to his foot and made sure not to step on it. 

"Pathetic.." he spat angrily. Wincing as he walked, he glanced at his leg. It was where that guy managed to land a kick on him. Crouching down on one knee, he lifted his pants up to see a big nasty, purple bruise forming. He stood up again, glaring at nothing as he shoved his headphones in his ears. He raised the volume all the way up, not even knowing what he listening to, just wanting to drown out his angry thoughts and hopefully deafen himself. Levi walked around the corner, limping slightly. He bit down the urge to follow those three fuckers and stomp on them until they bled. They would probably like that anyways.

He, unfortunately didn't look up and crashed into something harshly, nearly falling on his back. The other person, unfortunately, did not have such luck and promptly fell on their ass.

His headphones had fallen down in the crash and he looked down at whoever the genius was that decided to bump into him.

It was a boy with long and messy, brown hair who was panting. So he'd been running in the halls? _This late?_ Levi thought distantly.

Now was the worse possible time to be near Levi, who was still enraged from before so anyone who angered him, even in the slightest, was fair game.

"Watch where the fuck you're going." He could barely see the kids eyes from his impossibly long bangs. But he was sure the kid was looking at his bloody knuckles in shock. _Great, off to start more rumors perhaps?_

The boy flinched and tried to get his papers together with trembling fingers. It seemed they had dropped in the fall, Levi didn't notice.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't.." he tried to murmur out but was rudely interrupted.

"Maybe because you were fucking running around like you're blind?!" Levi didn't care that this kid didn't really do anything wrong and that it was partly his fault that they crashed into one another since he wasn't looking.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I think you should cut that fucking mop of hair on your head, shitty brat, maybe you'll be able to see what the fucks going on in front of you." Levi bent down, grabbed his headphones and swiftly left, stepping on the boys' papers purposefully.

Leaving that boy in the hallway with his jaw open and papers scattered everywhere.

 

xxxx

 

 

That evening, Levi returned to his empty home. He trudged upstairs to his room, throwing his bag uncaringly to the floor. The room was cold from the A/C, just how he liked it. He laid on his bed, alone. He hadn't changed but promised himself he'd shower in a little while, but in this moment he wanted to rest his aching limbs. The light was off, there was no need for it.

He waited for his parents to return home so that they could make and eat dinner. He waited from when the sun was just sinking until the sky was pitch black. The shadows lurked through his windows.

They weren't coming.

He knew this of course yet he waited in the ear-piercing silence that even the dull noise of cars outside couldn't fill.

He was just waiting on his bed in an empty house with a stinging leg for nothing.

Just nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here! Go easy on me... i sorta know where this is going o^o'


End file.
